The Argo II
by percyjacksonfan1998
Summary: Takes place between the Lost Hero and the Mark of Athena.
1. Chapter I

**I decided to make a Percy Jackson fanfiction, while waiting for the House of Hades in Fall. This takes place between the end of The Lost Hero and the beginning of The Mark of Athena. Hope you like it! :)**

Annabeth

The blonde girl woke up in the cabin of Athena to see Malcolm with a smug grin on his face. She looked at the calendar and remembered that it -was Inspection Day for all the campers-and it was mandatory. Many of her siblings were cleaning up the room and dusting up all of the posters and maps on the walls. Piper was in charge of the inspection this time, but no one knew how hard she would grade so expectations were scattered all over the place. When she had entered the Hephaestus Cabin to talk to Leo just last night, she had seen a cluttered mess of hammers, metal, outlines, and other piles of tools with gadgets.

Malcolm shook her again to get her attention, "Wake up, Annabeth! Piper's almost done with the Ares Cabin and we're next! You still have your cap on the ground, your laptop open, and I'm sure you have a pile of clothes near your bunk!"

Annabeth groaned, but all the same as a role model of the cabin started to quickly put everything in order. Once she was done, she dressed in a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, a pair of jeans, some running shoes, and put on her owl earrings. The girl also made sure to put on her bracelet of camp beads, but frowned when she fingered the trident bead. One word started to echo in her mind and send chills in her body: Percy.

Soon, Piper burst into the room with a clipboard and quickly started to scribble the name of the cabin. Unlike the other Aphrodite girls, she was down to Earth and didn't care if her writing came out a little sloppy. The girl smiled and walked towards Annabeth.

"Don't worry, Annabeth!" Piper patted her on the shoulder. "You got the highest grade so far and passed! Next, I have to go to the Apollo cabin, and no doubt be flirted with. How fun."

Annabeth laughed, "Don't worry, Piper. Jason will send a thunderbolt at a speed faster than light!"

Piper rolled her eyes at her smart remark and started to go on her way when she remembered something.

"By the way," Piper added, "Leo wanted to speak with you."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "What does he want to say to me?"

"I don't know, but he seemed pretty excited if you ask me." Piper shrugged and walked away.

Annabeth thought of the most dreadful possibility. Could Leo have a thing for her? No, that would be very silly and not that wise of him to do something stupid as to ask her out when her boyfriend was missing. Then again wise and Leo didn't always agree or fit together in a nice way. Deciding to find out his exciting news, she quickly got out of her cabin and ran through the Autumn leaves towards Leo's cabin.


	2. Chapter II

Annabeth

The blonde girl kept on running towards the forge as she bumped into satyrs and her friends.

"Annabeth!" Chiron smiled as he turned around to see his pupil. "Annabeth!"

"Sorry, Chiron! I'll see you later! I need to go somewhere, right now!" she stuttered as she kept on running.

Finally, she looked up to see the metal forge of Camp Half-Blood looming above her. The bulding was made of stainless steel and was even magically protected from any fire, except Greek fire, thanks to the children of Hecate. Emblems of Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Ares, and mostly Hephaestus were printed all over the exterior walls, and torches full of fire which burned without fuel surrounded the windows and doors. Annabeth looked through one of the open windows to see Tyson making a new polished steel club (he was setting out to look for Percy tomorrow), some Apollo kids making golden arrows, Ares kids trying to create sharp weapons, and Hephaestus kids just building random things out of scrap. Then, she spotted Nyssa, one of Leo's friends and half-sisters.

"Nyssa!" Annabeth yelled because she was closest. She didn't want everyone to hear her reject Leo. "I need you to get Leo for me."

Annabeth watched impatiently as she saw Nyssa walk towards Leo and say something. She tapped on his shoulder, but he was writing notes on a piece of paper which looked like it was a sketch. After becoming impatient, Nyssa techno-kinetically lifted a hammer and hit Leo on the shoulder with some force. Angirly he turned around, but Nyssa started to explain something to him. His eyes widened and his lips formed a smile. Two minutes later after what had seemed to be arguing, Nyssa came back to Annabeth.

"He said he wanted you to come in," Nyssa said as she walked away. "I need to talk to Clarisse about something."

Annabeth stormed into the metalshop to see Leo waiting for her with lots of excitement evident by how he was smiling.

**Not Done yet. Sorry, my main focus is my Code Lyoko fanfiction.**


End file.
